OBJECTIVES: (1) To analyze a variety of all-inclusive rate methodologies for ambulatory care patients and to select a methodology which: (a) is more advantageous than itemized billing, (b) provides for ease of operation in a community clinic or hospital outpatient setting, (c) produces stratified rates by clinic and visit (or other) category which correlate reasonably well with the direct cost of care. (2) To design, construct, and test out a general financial model which can be used directly by the clinic manager as a tool in decision-making for directing and controlling clinic resources; this model to be transferrable in terms of use by other health care providers throughout the Nation. (3) To develop a multi-purpose patient data base from which patient service patterns are analyzed for rate determination, as well as other administrative and medical purposes. (4) To provide visibility of costs and health care utilization, assisting in health care management and in meeting the utilization review objectives of the Professional Standards Review Organization. (5) To develop a plan for implementation of the fiscal management systems in ambulatory health care centers and hospital outpatient clinics. Problems, techniques, advantages and costs to the health provider community generally and the public sector specifically will be covered.